opmonsterlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald
Legend Magic ''' Ronald was once a little boy. All his friends found cool monsters and creatures all the time, but he didn't. The legend of the Elemental Gem says that in the middle of a volcano, there is a gem that can summon 9 different creatures that will hunt for their weak type. Ronald decided to go on one of the most dangerous adventures ever, risking his own life. Eventually, after many days of being lost in the realms of the monsters, he found his way to the volcano. The gem has one consequence: The one who summons The Element Hunters will lose his human life and will turn into an elemental mage controlling all the elements. And so, the 9 Element Hunters were summoned in random locations. Ronald could always track their location and manipulate them using the dark force inside them. '''New Stuff: Elemental damage: Monster recieves every type of damage (fire,water,thunder...) Ronald has 250 stamina and performs all kinds of attacks. Hylophobia: Monster is weak to nature (4 turns). Has 75% less accuracy against nature types (4 turns). '-Severe Burns: '''Deals 40 Fire damage to monster for 2 turns. '-Drowned: Monster loses 15% of health. Accuracy and Power are reduced by 35% '''-Electrocuted: '''Deals 25 Thunder damage for 3 turns. Removes 10% of stamina. '''Books: '''Evil Legions, Spirits. '''Default Skills: Staff Smack: Deals 25 Physical damage. (13 S) Nature Spell: Deals 55 Nature damage. May Poison target. (15 S) (1 C) Skill Group 1: Fire Spell: Deals 55 Fire damage. May Burn target. (15 S) (1 C) Water Spell: Deals 55 Water damage. May Freeze target. (15 S) (1 C) Electric Spell: Deals 55 Thunder damage. May Daze target. (15 S) (1 C) Skill Group 2: Earth Spell: Deals 55 Earth damage. May Stun target. (15 S) (1 C) Dark Spell: Deals 55 Dark damage. May give Nightmares to target. (15 S) (1 C) Light Spell: Deals 55 Light damage. May Blind target. (15 S) (1 C) Skill Group 3: Metal Spell: Deals 55 Metal damage. May Magnetize target. (15 S) (1 C) Magic Spell: Deals 55 Magic damage. May apply Bleeding to target. (15 S) (1 C) Nature Overload: Deals 75 Nature damage to all enemies. May apply Hylophobia to all targets. (30 S) (4 C) Skill Group 4: Going through Hell!: Deals 75 Fire damage to all enemies. May apply Severe Burns to all targets. (30 S) (2 C) Water Planet: Deals 75 Water damage to all enemies. May Drown all targets. (30 S) (3 C) Thunder Megaload: Deals 75 Thunder damage to all enemies. May Electrocute all targets. (30 S) (3 C) Special Skill: The Elemental Gem!: Deals 25 Elemental damage to one enemy. All enemies recieve weakness to all elements. Activates all cooldowns on all ememies and applies Stamnia Leak. How to obtain: If you have all the Element Hunters, you can fight in 9 dungeons, each one for one Element Hunter. After completing all dungeons, you will be able to fight all the Element Hunters at level 150, and the Ronald Boss (level 200). After beating him, it will cost 800 gems to get him. Category:The Element Hunters Category:Magic Category:Legendary Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Water Category:Thunder Category:Earth Category:Dark Category:Light Category:Metal Category:Above Normal